a beginning
by Cherr99
Summary: Kontrak antara Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis telah terpenuhi. Apa yang akan dilakukan sang butler untuk membawa tuannya ke alam miliknya? akankah Ciel menyatakan perasaannya? Warning: OOC(s), miss typo(s), rape, lemon, bloody, yaoi , A/N no flame don't like, don't read R&R pls Chapter 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**author's first fic...** harap maklum

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-senpai

Rate : T (beginning)

Clue:

'….' = dalam hati " …."=bicara

* * *

'tap tap tap'

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari seorang pria tinggi berbaju hitam memasuki sebuah kamar nan megah yang terletak di phantohive mansion. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sebastian Michaelis yang merupakan demon sekaligus butler yang mengikat perjanjian dengan seorang anak 13 tahun, yang merupakan kepala keluarga phantohive. Ciel Phantomhive untuk membalaskan dendam Ciel terhadap pembunuh orangtuanya. Sekarang, Ciel telah berumur 15 tahun dan tepat semalam, syarat perjanjian mereka terpenuhi. .

'Tok tok tok'.

"Masuklah"  
Mendengar sang majikan memperbolehkannya, pria bersurai hitam itu masuk kedalam kamar ciel.

"Saya mengantarkan evening tea untuk anda tuan muda" kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk.

"Hn"

" Ada apa tuan muda? Melihat wajah anda sepertinya anda sedang memiliki masalah... "

" Sebastian.. Apa benar kemarin malam..."

" Ya tuanku. Orang yang membunuh orangtua anda telah saya singkirkan" Sebastian melihat Ciel sambil mengulaskan seutas senyuman yang menyeramkan

" Apa... Itu berarti... Kontrak kita..."  
Sebastianpun menutup mulut Ciel dengan jari telunjuknya , tersenyum dan berkata..

" Sebentar lagi... Ya." *smirk*

" Minumlah dulu tehnya, my lord..."  
Teh yang dibuat Sebastian dan diminumkan ke Ciel kaliini berbeda. Dibuat dengan tambahan ...racun mematikan yang masih non aktif.  
"..."

" Ada apa tuan muda?"

"A-aaku... Ingin selalu bersamammu Sebastian.. Walaupun kontrak kita habis. Aku ingin kau" tersentak ciel Menangis. Sebastian mencium kepala ciel lembut

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah. Hanya saja setelah malam ini... Akulah yang menjadi tuanmu" kata Sebastian dengan senyumannya

" Sebastian..."

Ciel's mind:  
Aku duduk merenung di kamarku. Sebastian sudah menyelesaikan kontraknya... Tapi beberapa tahun terakhir entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang lain bersamanya. Aku... tidak ingin dia pergi. Aku takut kalau aku sendiri, takut dia tidak bersamaku lagi. Atau jangan jangan aku mencintainya..?  
Tidak! Kau Ciel phantomhive! Penerus tunggal keluarga phantomhive. Tapi perasaan apa ini... Sebastian... Ya butlerku yang selalu memandikanku, memberiku makan yang lezat. Apa benar aku menyukai Sebastian.. Dia pria! Apa yang akan dikatakan Orang-orang! Tetapi kenapa perasaan ini 'hangat'...

Sebastiann pov

Ciel phantomhive. Anak yang menarik, beberapa tahun lalu anak ini mengikat kontrak dengan imbalan jiwanya. Dan semalam kontrak terpenuhi! Aku taktau kenapa aku tidak bisa menyakiti anak itu, dia sungguh... 'Menarik'. Sayangnya Ia telah membuat seoraang deamon sebastian michaelis menyukainya, anak manis itu... Sebelumnya aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya, karena dalam perjanian Ciel adalah 'tuan' ku. Tetapi setelah kontrak berakhir ia 'Milikku'. inilah yang kutunggu. Aku ingin memilikinya, membawanya ke tempatku di alam yang lain. Ya, Ciel akan menjadi milikku seorang!

Normal pov:

"Kau tidak apa-apa, tuan?" Tanya sebastiaan degan senyumnya yang bisa membuat orang sweatdrop.

"Sebastian, kalau ini hari terakhir... Aku jadi ingin kita bersenang senang, aku... Tidak mau kau pergi .."

"Tuan muda, kontrak akan segera terpenuhi. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu bersama tuan, hingga di nerakapun aku akan bersamamu. Malam ini adalah malam yang istimewa.. Kalau boleh, Maukah tuan berkunjung ke kamarku sehabis makan malam?"

" Ya, tentu... Sebaastian, a- aku... Mau..."

'Panas...? Apa ini'Wajah ciel memerah karena efek racun nonaktif yang diberikan Sebastian.

"Kau manis sekali tuan..." *cup* sebastian mencium dahi tuannya perlahan, dan disambut lirikan tajam tuannya yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

" Bersabarlah hingga malam ini, ya Ciel Phantomhive. Sebentar lagi bukankah kau harus hadir ke perjamuan makan malam tuan Alois?" *smirk*

"Sebastian, Se-sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu, hn?" Ciel menjawab dengan ketus, tetapi diangap manis oleh sang butler...

" Anda terlalu imut, tuan.. Maaf, tetapi... bila tuan muda terus begini aku ti-" Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Ciel tentang rencananya malam ini, dan membuat Ciel penasaran.

" Ah, maaf... Aku sudah menyiaapkan pakaian anda di sebelah lemari, silahkan" Lanjut Sebastian.

" Ya Sebastian, aku sudah selesai dengan tehnya, terimakasih" cap Ciel lembut

"Yes, my Lord" ucap Sebastian sambil membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan Ciel..

'tuggulah sebentar lagi Ciel Phantomhive, sebentar lagi'

* * *

Read and Review all ^^ Thx for reading

To be continued... ;)

**Salam manis dari Cherr99 **


	2. Chapter 2

harap maklum

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-senpai

Rate : T (beginning)

Clue:

'….' = dalam hati " …."=bicara (...)= Author

* * *

"Ciell~ dimanakauuu~" seorang anak laki-laki pirang datang ke mansion phantomhive bersama butlernya yang berkacamata siapa lgi bila bukan Earl Alois Trancy,dan butlernya claude faustus... sepupu jauh Ciel phantohive , yang terkadang menjadi tempat curhat Ciel .

" Sebastiann.. Dimana Ciel?" Tannyanya penasaran.

" Tuan muda sedang bersiap siap di kamarnya silahkan tuan Alois, saya antar ke ruang makan" sebastianpun tersenyum langka, dan mengantar alois ke ruang makan. Iapun memberi isyrat kepda may rin, seorang maid berkacamata yang teledor, tetapi berpengalaman dan dapat menerima tamu dengan baik.

"Silahkan tuan" sapa May Rin ramah.

" Permisi sebentar, tuan Alois. Saya akan memanggil tuan muda ciel dahulu.."  
Tidak menunggu lama, sebastian langsung pergi menemui Ciel.

"Tuan muda, tuan Alois telah menunggu anda!"

"Tunggu sebentar Sebastian! Aku sedang berpakaian"  
Melihat jam didinding, sebastian bingung karena tuannya lama sekli berpakaian. Iapun langsung mendobrak masuk ke kamar ciel

"Tuan, biar saya bantu... " Sebastian melihat pakaian Ciel yang sekarang terbalik dikenakan tuannya yang telah berusia 15 tahun tersebut.

Iapun mengancingkan, dan merapikan baju yang dikenaakan Ciel itu, dan menuntun Ciel ke arah ruang makan.

"Silahkan tuan muda.".

"Ya"

" Menu makan malam hari ini Roasted Beef, dan foi gras hati angsa, dengan pencuci mulut chocolate deadly sins. Selamat menikmati." Sebastian menerangkan

" Selamat menikmati, tuan-tuan" may rin pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjannya membersihkan teras depan

"Ciel~ sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu.. Apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik saja? Apa kau merindukanku? Apa kau... Bla... Bla..." Alois mencairkan suasana dengan pertanyaan yang tak ada hbisnya.

" Hn" singkat, padat, itulah ciel.

Merekapun memakan hidangan di depan mereka dan...

" Wahh! Lezat!" Seru Alois. Ciel yang sudah biasa menyantap msakan buatan sebastianpun tersenym bangga

" Terima kasih tuan Alois." Timpal sebastian.  
Setelah mereka selesai makan, sebastianpun membereskan piring mereka

" Hei Ciel, kau kenapa, hah? Sejak tadi menatapi dia terus "  
Ciel memerah(imutnyaaaw)

" Aku tidak tau, hanya saja aku merasa. Mungkin.. Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Menyukainya "  
Kata terakhir Ciel sukses membuat sang Blonde ternganga sesaat, tapi...

"Hmm... Begitu ya... Ciel, apa kau sudah melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya alois licik

"Ma-maksudmmu?"

"Ya, 'itu'. Kalian sudah dekat selama beberapa tahun, kukira kalian sudah melakukannya." Tangan Ciel mendarat di pipi sepupunya itu.

"Sa-sakit"

" Makanya jngan berpikir macam macam bodoh...! Kau pikir kami seperti kau dan Claude, yang sering melakukannya?!"

"Iya,iya.. Maaf, tetapi kurasa orang dewasa sepertinya menginginkan 'itu' Ciel, haha" sambung Alois yaang membuat  
Ciel sudah bersiap melambungkan tangannya ke pipi nya. Aloispun langsung menutup mulutnya dan beranjak pergi dari mansion phantomhive itu

"Ya sudahlah, Ciel. Terimakasih makan malamnya. Selamat tiggal!"

"Ya"

Ciel pov:  
Apa benar kata Alois.. Apa sebastiaan.. Benarkah? Ah... Tidak, tidakmungkin. Dia butlerku, daripaada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi pada malam terakhirku dengannya... Ya itu lebih baik. Sebastiaan taakkan meninggalkanku, itu sudah cukup bagiku.

Normal pov  
Sepeninggal Alois dan Claude.. " Tuan muda, saya akan menunggu di kamar saya... Saya sudah menyiapkan kudapan malam disana, permisi..."

"Ya, aku akan menyusulmmu sebastian. Kurasa, aku akan ke toilet. Kau tunggu saja disana"

"Baiklah tuan muda"*smirk*

Sementara Ciel ke toilet (eaa) sebastianpun pergi ke kamarnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur dari sutra merah darah, yang... Menggoda iman orang-orang (author nosebleed)

"Cklek" pintu kamar sebastian terbuka. Cielpun dapat melihat pemandangan Sebastian didepannya.

" Um...Err. Sebas..."

" Oh, silahkan kudapannya, tuan"

"Eh,iya. Terimakasih"  
Tak lama, Mata Ciel seperti terbakar, mata kanannya yng bertanda kontrak dengan sebastian berubah warna menjadi biru seperti semula.

" M-mataku?"

"Tidak apa, sebentarlagi kontrak kita berakhir. "  
Kudapan yang sedang dimakan Ciel mengandung racun... yang dapat mengaktifkan racun sebelumnnya yang dicampurkan ke the oleh sebstian. Dan sekrang, waktu hidup seorang ciel phantohive hanya satu jam. Mulai dari...

'Sekarang'

* * *

To be Continue...

Read and Review all ^^ Thx for reading

mariashine87 = Hehehe.. Chapter selanjutnya.. mungkin, sippp.. thx for read..


	3. Chapter 3

harap maklum

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-senpai

Rate : M

Clue:

'….' = dalam hati " …."=bicara

* * *

Melihat Ciel tertegun dengan ucapannya Sebastian bertanya...

"Tuan muda? Anda tidak apa?"

" , Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"  
Sebastian tersenyum dan mengusap surai abu abu tuannya yang indah itu

"Aku akan menlayani tuan untuk terakhirkalinya, boleh?"*smirk*

"Ya, Sebastian... Layanilah aku..." *cup* sesudah mengecup pipi butlernya itu wajah cielpun memerah

"a-aku m mme-menyukaimu..." Ciel berbisik ke ... ke telinga sebastian. Sebastian yang tidak menyangka akan hal ini terkejut,dan menjawab.

"Dan aku SanGat menyukaimu. Ciel phantomhive. " Kudapan yang diberikan sebastian sudah habis dilahap ciel

"Seperti biasanya, masakanmu selalu sangat lezat sebastian"

*lick* sebastian menjilati mulut Ciel dan menghilangkan jejak krim yang barusan dilahapnya

"Tapi, kurasa kau lebih lezat Ciel-ku"

"Se-sebasti-m m" sebastian langsung membawa ciel ke ciuman yang dalam dan hangat. Ciel yang terkejut akan perlakuan butlernyapun mendorong sebastian menjauh, dan sukses membuat sebastian melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ciel tajam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Melayanimu..."Kata sebastian sambil menatap ciel lekat

" Kau mencintaiku, kan? Aku membaca pikiranmu"  
Ciel terdiam dengan jawaban butlernya. Kesempatan ini langsung digunakan... sebastian untuk melumat bibir tuannya itu. Sebastianpun meminta izin masuk lebih dalam ke ronngga mulut ciel, tidak disangka Ciel memberinya celah, sebastian melanjutkan aktifitasnya mengabsen gigi gigi tuannya dan mengajak lidah ciel bergulat dan menari dalam alunan death waltz. Dan tanpaa sadar tangan ciel merangkul leher sebastian yang arang berada diatsnya itu.

"Nggh.. Mph"  
desahan demi desahan keluar dari Ciel yang sedang dilumat dengan ganas oleh seorang sebastian michaelis. Meraasa ciel kekurangan oksigen, sebastian melepaskan bibirnya dari ciel. Saliva yang terbentuk diantara mereka langsung dijilat kembli oleh sebastian  
' 45 menit' sebastian menghitung dalam hati waktu menjelang kematian yang disebabkann raacunnya, dan memberi ciel kesempatan untuk bernafaas

Merasa sudah menghirup cukup oksigen, ciel menyentuh pipi sebastian dan mengecupnya lembut. Sebastiann yang senang akan hal inipun langsung melumat bibir ciel panas. Tangannya berusaha membuka kancing kemeja ciel dan melemparnya entah kemana. Melihat tubuh ciel yang polos, sebastian langsung turun ke titik sesitive ciel diantara leher dan bahu ciel yang jenjang... Menjilatnya, lalu menggigitnya, menjilatnya lagi,, dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.  
'35 menit'

"Nghh sebastian jangan.. Ngggg berhenti!"  
Mendegar perkataan ciel, sebastian malah justru semakin bernafsu memiliki ciel. Sambil melanjutkan menjilati nipple dan perut sang 'mantan' tuannya, tangan sebastianpun langsung membuka celana yang masih terlekat di tubuh ciel dan meremas kejantanan Ciel

"Tunggu, t-tidakk Akhh NgGhh.. Sebashh... Ku-kumohon.. Nghh"

" Perintah yang sudah diucapkan tidak bisa di tarik kembali... " Sebastianpun menurunkan boxer Ciel dan menemukan kejantanan yng  
Sudah menegang dan dibasahi tetesan caran putih diatasnya.

" Tubuhmu berkata lain, rupanya" kata Sebaastian selagi menyeka cairan putih yang keluar dari Ciel perlahan.  
'20 menit'  
Ciel menarik baju merah darah Sebastian yang mudah lepas dan melemparnya entaah kemana. Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya berusaha membuka bajunya. dan akhirnya, sebastianpun membuka celananya sendiri, memperlihtkn pemandangan luarbiasa. Sebastianpun membwa ereka ke posisi 69 yang memperkenankan mereka mengulum kejantanan pasangannya. Kejantanan Sebastian langsung menjilati 'milik' Ciel dengan hati hati

"Ahh masukkan Seb-ashhh..."

"Bila kau melakukannya juga manis..."  
Cielpun akhirnya memasukkan kejantanan sebastian kedalam mulutnya, dan mengulumnya. Begitu pula Sebastian.

" Sebastianhh aAkhu.. Sudah mau ke-keluar. Mmh" kata ciel yang merasa ia sudah ingin mengeluarkan yang sejak tadi tertahan...

"Aku juga.. Mmm"  
sebastianpun mempercepat kulumannya dan cariran putihpun keluar dari milik Ciel dan langsung di telan habis oleh Sebastian Begitupula Sebastian yang sudah 'keluar' di mulut Ciel.

" Habiskan" perintah Sebastian pada Ciel. Dan mautakmau Cielpun menelan habis cariran milik Sebastian "Manis.." Sebastian menyeringai sambil menjilat kejantanan Ciel.  
'15 menit'

Sekarang Sebastian telah memperbaiki posisinya, melumuri jarinya dengan baby oil. Ia memasukkan satu persatu jarinya ke dalam rektum Ciel dan membuat Cielmengerang kesakitan karena keberadaan benda asing di rektumnya.

"Sa-sakitt Arghhh...Sebashhh..."

"Sabar, sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit"  
Sebastian menggerakkan jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang ciel, lalu mencari titik yang dapat membuat Ciel serasa melayang.

"AaAGghhhh!"  
Berhasil sudh sebstian menemukan sweet spot orang yang dikasihinya itu. Iapun mengeluarkan jarinya, dan memasukan ujung kejantanaannya kedalam lubang 'ciel'

"sebastian..ugghh..."  
Tanpa ba bi bu, sebastian langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam 'milik ciel' dan menabrak sweet spot sang uke.

"ARgH...!" Ciel berteriak

"Semphit skli... Ahh"  
Setelah ciel merasa cukup terbiasa dengan kehadiran sebastian di dalamnya, sebastianpun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur secara cepat sambil tangannya mengelus dada sang uke. Ciel yang serasa terbang, karena sweetspotnya terus menerus di tabrak sebastian hanya mengerang

"Nnh, Aghhh. Shhh.. Mmh..!"  
Akhirnya cielpun klimas dan tumpah di perut dan dadanya, juga sebastian yang berada diatasnya  
'8 menit'  
Sebastian serus menghentakkan miliknya di lubang Ciel dan 'keluar' di dalam rektumnya. Ciel merasakan cairan Sebastian yang hangat mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

" Sebastian..."

" Yes?"

" I love you"

" I love you most, Ciel Phantomhive"  
Sebastian mengecup bibir Ciel perlahan, menyisakan rasa cinta yang hangat antra keduanya.  
'5 detik'

"See you my prince.."  
Kata itu merupakan kata terakhir Sebstian pada sang pria bermata biru didepannya.

* * *

To be continued...

Read and Review all ^^ Thx for reading

Special thanks::  
**mariashine87**

**Lee Kibum: **iya, ceritanya supaya mudah dibuka sama Cielnya (?) soal nyawa ciel.. di part selanjutnya akan dijelaskan :) thx for review

**AkuNoMeshitsukai: **wahh.. trims ya, kritiknya..sipp deh. terimakasih reviewnya,ya

**Coenflakes:** hehe, ikuti ceritanya ya *smirk* penyiksaan Sebastian akan terus berlanjut.. hewhehe

**Salam manis Cherr99 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

harap maklum

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-senpai

Rate : T (beginning)

Clue:

'….' = dalam hati " …."=bicara

* * *

-waktu habis-  
Melihat Ciel sudah tidak sadarkan diri, sebastian langsung menusuknya dengan belati perak yang dibawanya. Darah berceceran dari tubuh sang pria bersurai abu-abu. Sebastian memeluk ukenya tersebut, dan menjilati darahnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tidak puas hanya itu, sebastianpun mecongkel mata biru ciel yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, lalu menyimpannya di sebuah tempat kaca. Tangan sebastian yang memegang pisau menjelajahi tubuh polos Ciel yang sudah berceceran darah, membuat goresan demi goresan.  
"Ini dia" kata sebastian saat menemukan jantung orang terkasih, merobeknya, lalu menikam, dan menggigitnya seperti daging ayam. Membuat wajah sebastian semakin berlumuran darah. Sang deamonpun memotong leher ciel yang pucat dan darahpun mengalir keluar dari sana. Melihat sekeliling, merasa puas akan yang dilakukannya, sebasebastianpun mengecup bibir ciel yang dingin, dan menggendong kepala ciel yang terpisah dari tubuhnya ke pangkuannya sambil mengelus rambut lembut pria imut itu.  
" Selamat datng, sekarang kau milikku"

-Alam Deamon-  
Ciel membuka matanya pelahan, terkejut, mendapati dirinya yang tak berbusana berada didalam cube kaca dan dikelilingi cairan merah darah yang semi-transparant. Sebuah Rantai hitam yang terhubung dari lehernya ke sesuatu yang tidak diketaahuinya. Sesaat kemudian, pintu cube kaca itu terbuka, cairan yang menyelubungi tubuh cielpun mengalir keluar. Pria bersurai abu-abu itupun keluar dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berrambut pirang yang diikat dua dengan pita merah. Gadis itu melihat ciel dan bertanya  
"Kamu... Milik siapa?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Rantai itu."  
"Aku tidak tahu, siapa kau, dimana aku?"  
"Panggil aku Lizzy. Kau ada di dunia antara dunia manusia dan neraka. Alam deamon "  
Ciel gemetar mendengar jawaban anak bernama Lizzy tersebut.  
" Tadi kau bertanya aku milik siapa.. Bagai mana aku tau?"  
Lizzy menunjuk rantai di leher ciel  
" Ikuti rantai itu..., ayo!"  
Gadis kecil itupun menyuruh Ciel mengikutinya, menyusuri. Rantai perak yang bernoda darah tersebut. Masuk ke dalam alam itu, semakin dalam, semakin gelap dan mengerikan. Sampailah mereka ke depan sebuah gerbang dengan ornamen burung gagak bermata merah.  
"Kau... Milik tuanku" kata sang gadis datar  
"A-apa maksudmu Lizzy?"  
"Tuan Sebas memilihmu" pintu itu sesaat mengeluarkn cahaya. Lizzypun mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya semula. Gerbang besar itupun terbuka. Tampaklah sesosok pria bertanduk yang bersurai hitam. Tubuh orang (deamon) itu dililit dengan rantai dan tali hitam, dan ditangannya terdapat rantai yang terhubung pada pria bermata biru didepannya. Melihat wajah orang yang dia kenali, Cielpun langsung lari, dan memeluk Sebastian. Seringaian keluar dari wajah Sebastian. Melihat tuannya, Lizzy membungkuk  
" Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya Lizzy  
" Tidak, Elizabeth. Pergilah" Sebastian kembali masuk kedalam gerbang merah tersebut dengan Ciel dibelakangnya.  
"Sebastian?" Wajah Ciel semakin memerah karena sejak tadi tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.  
"Ada apa sayang? Sekarang, panggil aku Sebas sja"  
"Kita mau kemana, Sebastian?"  
Sebastian(coret) sebas meoleh kearah Ciel, dan menggigit lehernya  
"Sudah kubilang, hanya Sebas" bisik sebas seraya menjilat cuping telinga Ciel, yang disambut erangan keras dari sang uke.  
"Se-sebas..."  
"Ya?"  
"Kenapa aku disini?"  
"Karena kau milikku... Selamat datang di duniaku, prince"  
Takut saat mendengar jawaban pria bertanduk didepanya.  
"Omong-omong siapa gadis bermata hijau tadi?"  
" Elizabeth.. Deamon yang menjaga gerbang, anak buahku"  
Seringaian lagi-lagi muncul di wajah Sebastian, membuat Ciel semakin curiga. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke sebuah mansion super megah dengan nuansa gothic. Sebastianpun menuntun Ciel melewati koridor bernuansa menyeramkan  
"A-aku takut"  
Kata ciel perlahan tpi tetap didengar Sebastian. Sebastianpun memeluk tubuh Ciel yang tidak berbusana sama sekali itu dengan lembut. Tangannya menyentuh kulit tubuh Ciel yang dingin dan membuat gerakan- gerakan kecil yang membuat Ciel nikmat. Sebastianpun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa ciel ala bridal style menuju sebuah ruangan berpintu oak, dan masuk kesana. Bau anyir pun tercium di ruangan itu.  
" Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"  
"Untuk menjadikanmu santapan makamku"  
Tidak mmengerti dgn apa yang diucapkann sebas, Ciel berkata  
"Aku tidak enak! Bukankah makanan buatanmu yang biasanya enak"  
"Begitu? Mari kubuktikan bahwa kau itu lezat"  
Mata merah sebas berkilat melihat tubuh pria didepannya  
"Um.. Sebas, jangan menatapku begitu!"  
"Jangan memerintahku, sayang"  
Sebas langsung memeluk pinggang Ciel dan membaringkannya di ranjang ruangan itu, dan langsung melumatnya.  
"Mmh mgmm"  
Ciel membalas ciuman sebas perlahan. Sebas memperbolehkan ukenyaa tersebut menjelajahi mulutnya yang hangat dengan lidahnya, lalu langsung kembalu menguasai permainan dan menjelajagi dinding rongga mulut Ciel. Kedua deamon itu saling melumat terus menerus karena tidak lagi membutuhkan oksigen. Tangan seb. bastian tidak hanya menganggur, ia memilin nipple dan mengelus kejantanan Ciel yang nyaris menegang.  
"Ngh aghh mh!" Akhirnya sebaspun menyudahi ciuman mereka, dan berailih menjilati leher ciel  
"Se-sebas. Ahh...! Berhentihh..."  
"Hn? Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan, sayang..."  
Tangan sebas tak henti mengelus 'milik' Ciel. Sebaspun mengalihkan wajahnya ke perut Ciel yang menggoda, lalu turun mengulum kejantanan Ciel yang menegang. Lalu, memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Ciel yang sudah mulai basah.  
"Kau... Menginginkanku berhenti, kan?"  
"Nghhh..."  
"Sekarang aku berhenti.."  
Sebas melepaskan jaarinya, lalu berjalan mengarah ke luar.  
Melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah basah, kejantanannya yang mmenegang, lubangnya yang basah, Ciel merasa sayang mengakhirinya ' kan sudah sampai sini...'  
"Se-sebas...?"  
"Hn?"  
"T-tunggu..." Sebaspun tersenyum ala devil  
"Sudahkuduga... Haha.."  
Sebas langsung kembali melumat Ciel, tetapi tiba-tiba tersengarlah suara yang sangat mereka kenal di ruang sebelah.  
"Aarghhhh! Cl-claude!"  
Ciel langsung menatap Sebas, dan Sebas mengetahui apa arti tatapan itu.  
"Cih, pengganggu itu"  
"Alois, kenapaa?!"  
"Itu urusan kakakku.."  
"Kakakmu?"  
"Cloud.. Claude Faustus"  
Mata Ciel membulat. Sebas langsung menggendong pria berkalung rantai di depannya ala bridal style menuju ruang sebelah sambil menjilatinya  
'Alois... Apa dia baik saja? Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa?..'  
"C-Clouddd! Sa-sakit!" Teriak Alois  
'Cklek'  
Pintupun terbuka, dan..

* * *

To be continued...

Read and Review all ^^ Thx for reading

Special thanks::

mariashine87, corn flakes, AkuNoMeshitsukai,

Lee Kibum: Iyadong, maaf ya kalau update kelamaan... sorry.. *bow* tunggu ya

seidocamui: Sipp.. Harap bersabar utk Chap selanjutnya yaa :9

**Salam manis dari Cherr99 **


	5. Chapter 5

harap maklum

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-senpai

Rate : T (beginning)

Clue:

'….' = dalam hati " …."=bicara

* * *

"Ah.. Sebas"  
"Cloud, kau mengganggu kami."  
Mata Ciel tertuju pada Alois yang kondisi kaki dan tangannya dirantai di dinding, dan tak terbalut busana sama sekali, ditambah jari Claude yang berada di dalam lubang Alois yang sudah mulai bercucuran darah(author kasihan )  
"C-ciel..."  
"Alois? Kau tidak apa?"  
"Ah... Ci-el, aku baik"  
Keadaan sang Earl sangat mengenaskan.  
"Menarik.. Sebas, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?"  
"Hn? Baik"  
"Yang namanya paling memenuhi ruangan menang.. Bagaimana,sebas?" Tanya pria berkacamata, yang sudah topless itu.  
"Bila aku kalah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, dan sebaliknya. "  
"Deal"

Cielpun ngeri melihat sebastian yang melihatnya mesum. Permainan mereka yang sebelumnya sudah membuat Ciel menegang, apalagi sekarang bersama pasangan Alois dan Cloud. Sebas langsung meletakkan Ciel diatas ranjang kamar itu ..  
"Aaargh Seb-bas...ngghh"  
Sebas langsung menghantamkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang kedalam anus Ciel. Pakaian Sebastian berupa tali hitam yang 'hot' sudah di tanggalkan. Sebas langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya maju- mundur di lubang ciel.  
"Kau sempit sekali. Tapi takapa, aku akan memlakukannya setiap hari hingga lubangmu terbentuk Sebas kecil yang cantik"  
"K-kau... Nghh Ahh.."...

Belum sempat pria bersurai abu-abu itu protes, Sebas telah memijat dan meremas Ciel kecil.  
"A-aku ingin...mmh..."  
"Ya, keluarkan saja"  
Cairan Cielpun menyembur mengenai perut dan dada mereka. Akhirnya, dalam beberapa sodokan kemudian Sebaspun mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam Ciel, lalu menjilati sisa cairannya dan Ciel yang masih melekat di tubuh Ukenya itu, dan megecup dahi Ciel lembut. Bagaimana dengan Claude Faustus alias Cloud?  
"Aku menyerah..."  
"Hng?"  
Cloud menatap Alois yang sudah kelelahan dan hampir tertidur itu  
"Maaf ya Alois, honey... Aku sedang kehilangan nafsuku" wajah Claude terlihat memikirkan sesuatu  
"Ada apa? Memikirkannya lagi?"  
"Hn"  
"Sudah kuduga" katanya dengan tatapan devilish tingkat Sebas.  
"Bagaimanapun, kau menang. Pikirkanlah permintaanmu dahulu"  
Tanpa menunggu komentar Sebas, Claude langsung melepas rantai Alois yang dihubungkan dengan dinding, dan menggendongnya ke ruang kamar yang lain. Cloud membelai surai pirang Alois, dan mengecup lehernya perlahan.  
"Maaf, aku mencintaimu... Alois..." Cloud berbisik di telinga Alois yng tengah setengah tertidur. Aloispun tertidur di dekapan Cloud yang nyaman.  
-Sementara itu di ruang sebelaahnya-  
"Mmph... Se-sebas ahh. A-aku mencintaimu"  
"Hmm... Terimakasih"  
Sebas dan Ciel akhirnya sudah 'keluar' sekitar 6 kali. Cielpun terlelap di tempat (baca: semaput).  
"Good night sweet heart"  
Sebas menutup tubuh Ciel dengan selimut sutra, lalu membersihkan dirinya,dan menggunakan pakaian formal ala deamon (?) Setelan hitam berdasi yang elegan, menata rambutnya (apaini?) Lalu iapun melangkah keluar ruangan itu dan menyembunyikan rantai yang terhubung di leher Ciel yang sudah terlelap.

'Tok tok tok'  
"Silahkan masuk, Tuan.."  
"Ya, Terimakasih Lizzy"  
Seorang gream reaper alias 'mantan' gream reaper bersurai silver tersenyum lebar, masuk ke mansion Sebas itu. Tak lama, sebaspun muncul...  
"Lama tak bertemu, ayah"  
"Hmm? Sudah lama aku tak mendengar panggilan itu Sebas..."  
'Sabar... Ini demi Ciel..'  
"Maksud undanganku..."  
"Oh...jangan sekarang Sebby, mari kita santap makanannya dulu"  
Elizabeth sudah menghidangkan makanan untuk mereka... Sebotol bloody wine dan makanan aneh lain tertata rapi di meja besar tersebut.  
"Baik"  
Undertaker melahap makanan didepannya dengan rakus  
"Hmm. Lezat"  
Sebas tersenyum puas.  
"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"  
"Aku ingin menikahi Ciel Phantomhive"  
"Anak manis berrambut abu-abu itu? Kau meminta restuku ya hnng?"  
"Hn"  
"Hihi.. Tidak biasa... Tapi baiklah. Dengan satu syarat"  
Wajah taker serius  
"Aku minta kenang-kenangan"  
Taker memperlihatkan evil smilenya.  
"Baik..."  
Jawab sebas datar.  
"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di pernikahanmu..."  
"Ya"  
Grim reaper profesional itupun berjalan menuju pintu gerbang keluar.  
"Tunggu!"  
"Ada apa? Cloud"  
Sebas terkejut mendapati kakaknya berdiri di belakangnya.  
"Adaapa kemari, kakak?"  
"Ayah.. Aku... Juga ingin mendapatkan Alois sebagai milikku"  
"Kita telah membahasnya, deamon tidak dapat menikah dengan orang tidak mencintainya. Dan, aku mendapat informasi anak itu menyukai Lizzy "  
Raut wajah Claude suram. Membuat adiknya angkat bicara.  
"Hey, kenapa Cloud tidak boleh mendapatkannya?"  
"Karena, itu dapat menghancurkan dunia deamon. Bila anak pirang itu tidak mencintaimu"  
"Tapi..."  
"Sudahlah, sebas..." Cloud menatap ke lantai "kalau begitu.. Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku..."  
"Kalau begitu, aku mengajukan syarat yang sama... Aku menunggu" Taker akhirnya kembali ke mansion dengan peti matinya dan berpikir...  
'bisa... Anak itu akan mendapatkannya, aku tinggal menunggu'

Claude alias Cloud akhirnya menuju ke ruang tempat Alois. Sebas tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena syarat yang diminta Ayahnya lumayan berat... Kenang-kenangan yang dimaksud terdapat dalam tubuh ciel... Tapi apadaya... (Kita beralih ke pria berkacamata dulu)  
Cloud medapati Alois telah bangun dan duduk di ranjang. "Cloud? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu suram... Eh.. Sejak kapan kau mengganti pakaian? Cloud?"  
Claude (cloud) terseyum paksa.  
"Tidak apa.."  
Cloud mengecup dahi Alois.  
"Cloud? Apa kau barusan menciumku?"

"Cloud..."  
'Cup'  
Pria berkacamata itu menatap Alois lekat.  
"Kau... Menyukai Elizabeth, kan?" Cukup lama sebelum. Alois menjawab.  
"Ya"  
"Oh, begitu"

Alois merasa sangat bersalah, tetapi memang sejak awal Elizbeth tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan hal yng berbeda pada Cloud.

Alois mind:  
Apa maksud pertanyaan itu... Claude... Bukan Cloud... Perasaan apa... Hangat, tenang, nyaman.. Dia telah menyentuhku... Melakukan 'itu'... Kenapa tadi... Seingatku dia sangat lembut... Sangat.. Istimewa. Ya! Dia mengistimewakanku. Tapi,, kenapa? Bukankah aku mantan tuan yang selalu bersifat kasar padanya? Atau mungkin...  
Normal pov:  
"Cloud"  
"Hn?"  
"Cloud" "sayang..."  
Cloud langsung terbangun dari lamunannya.. Mendpati Alois yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya mengigau memanggil namanya.  
"I love you Earl Alois Trancy"  
"Aku mencintaimu juga... Cloud"  
Cloud terkejut mendengar Alois.. 'Bukankah tadi dia sudah tidur?'  
"Maaf.. Aku pura-pura tidur.. Ya, itu benar aku menyukai Lizzy. Tapi, bagainapun aku sadar. Ternyata aku mencintaimu. Claude..,eh! Maaf"  
Mendengarnya, cloud tersenyum, dan megelus kepala Alois lembut..  
"Alois, do you want to marry me?" Alois memerah  
"Kau gila? Bukankah kita sama- sama pria!"  
"Kau sendiri bilang.. Kau mencintaiku"  
"Kau tidak bilang apapun mengenai menikah sebelumnya!"  
"...Begitu..."  
Cloud kembali suram  
'Cup'  
"Tentusaja aku mau, bodoh..."  
Sang Pria pirang mengecup bibir Cloud singkat.  
"Wah, selamat ya.. Kalian"  
Sambung Ciel dari depan ambang pintu kamar itu (tentusaja sudah berpakaian).  
"Ci-ciel! Kau...!" Alois makin memerah.  
"Ya, kami mendengar semuanya. " Lanjut Sebas.  
"Jadi, bagaimana syarat ayah padamu itu, sebas.."  
Wajah sebas lagsung terlihat muram sambil menatap Ciel.  
"Kita perlu bicara, Cloud"  
Cloud meninggalkan alois dan mengikuti adiknya ke ruang depan.

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya untukku, kak. Ini permintanku atas taruha kita"  
"Tapi, bagaimana bisa tanpa membuatnya mati kedukalinya? Alois belum mati di dunia manusia, ia terbawa alam bawah sadarnya kesini.. Tapi Ciel."  
"Aku tau... Aku sudah berjanji pada Ciel. Tidak akan meninggalkannya, ke neraka sekalipun"  
"Begitu... Aku mungkin bisa mengeluarkan berlian itu, akan ku usahakan.. Tapi, kau uruslah Alois."  
"Baiklah"

Mereka akhirnyaa kembali menemui Alois dan Ciel yang tidak tahu apa-apa.  
"Ada apa Sebas?"tanya Ciel  
"Ciel.. Ayahku meminta kenang-kenangan untuk pernikahan kita."  
"Oh.. Begitu, apa itu?"  
"Berlian Jiwamu, sayangku."

* * *

Read and Review all ^^ Thx for reading

To be continued... ;)

**Salam manis dari Cherr99 **

**Special thanks:**

Lee Kibum**: **sipp terimakasih ;)

**AkuNoMeshitsukai:** thx udah baca fic gaje ini #dor. sorry update kalamaan, harap maklum ya, fict pertama banyak typo :) terimakasih ripiw + krisarnya

.73: trims reviewnya:) ditunggu yaa..

Kim Victoria: hehe sesuai dugaan fic ke 5 paling panjang OwO.. maaf lama update..

Guest: hehehe.. saya tdk berpengalaman dlm masalah buat gore lemon dansebagainya :D

Angel Muaffi: trims udh baca dan review, trims udah penasaran(?) ditunggu yaa

Arigato Gozaimasu Minna :)


	6. Chapter 6

harap maklum

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso-senpai

Rate : back to T (setelah ini M :)

Clue:

'….' = dalam hati " …."=bicara

* * *

"A-apa maksudmu, sebas?" Ciel menatap Sebas ngeri.  
"Tenang, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. " Sebas tersenyum memaksa. "Lagipula, neraka tidak buruk bila bersmamu, sayang"  
"Kau senekat itu, sebas" Cloud melirik sebas.  
"Hn, dengan begitu aku bisa membuat keturunan kita bertambah di neraka, kan?" Kata sebas masih dengan senyumnya, yang membuat semua orang sweatdrop  
"Cloud..."  
"Ada apa, Alois?"  
"Aku tidak mau mati!"  
"Kau belum mati. Kau hanya masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu, jadi kau masih bisa diselamatkan walau jiwamu diambil, tapi ciel..."  
Ciel memeluk erat sebas.. Meneteskan airmata darah ke jaket pemuda didepannya.  
"Sebas, kalau begitu kita tidk usah menikah, kau dapat terus bersamaku walaupun kita tidak menikah,kan?"  
"Maaf, bila tidak.. Aku akan dinikahkan dengan oranglain oleh ayahku. aku tidak dapat menyangkal ayahku, dia memiliki jiwa dan imina yang dapat mengontrolku" ((imina= nama asli yang dapat mengontrol sang pemilik nama))  
"Begitu... "  
Sebas memeluk Ciel..  
"Jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian, Aku akan menemanimu."  
"Ya. Jdi, bagaimana cara mengambil berlian jiwa itu?"  
Sebas melirik cloud.  
"Cloud akan melakukannya. Aku... Tidak tega mengeluarkannya darimu. " Ciel meneteskan airmata.  
"Sebas.. Kumohon, beradalah bersamaku pada saat itu.. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang boleh mengeluarkan berlian jiwa apapun itu dari tubuhku!" Sebas terkejut mendengar perkataan ciel, dipeluknya ciel lalu tersenyum.  
"Baiklah.. I will grant your wish my prince. "  
"Thankyou"

"Jadi, apa selanjutnya?"  
"Lakukan.. Cloud"  
"Begitu? Aku mengerti"  
Cloud mengajak Alois memasuki salahsatu ruangan, rantai-rantai besi memenuhi ruangan tersebut.  
"Cloud~ apa yang mau kau lakukan?"  
"Berhenti meregek begitu, alois. Aku tidak suka saat kau bersikap begitu" (author tepuk tangan OwO)  
"Ta-tapi cloud~"  
"Aku mencintaimu, maaf.."  
Claude alias cloud mengikat alois pada rantai rantai itu, lalu mata Claude bercahaya. Cloud mendekatkan wajhnya ke wajah Alois, dan keluarlah berbentuk cahaya dari dalam Alois yang makin lama semakin terlihat seperti sebuah liontin ungu. Aloispun pingsan, dan Cloud memasukkan liontin itu dlm sakunya, dan membaringkan tubuh alois yang tak sadarkan diri itu di sebuah peti mati dari kayu oak, lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

Cloud melangkah keluar ruangan. Tampak sebastian alias sebas menggendong kekasihnya yang mulai pucat.  
"Bagaimana, kakak"  
"Sudah kembali ke dunia manusia"  
"Berhasil?"  
"Ya"  
Sebas melirik ciel dalam  
"Siap, prince?"  
Ciel memeluk sebas dan airmata darah meleleh di pelupuknya.  
"Aku akan menunggumu... Aku mencintaimu.. Sebastian... Sebas..."  
Sebas tersenyum tulus, ia membawa Ciel ke ruangan yang lain. Berisi sebuah nampan perak yang berukuran selebar ranjang, menidurkan Ciel diatasnya.  
" I'm sorry, my Ciel..."  
sebas melakukan hal seperti cloud, matanya berubah mmerah bercahaya, begitupula Ciel, terbentuklah sebuah cincin bermata ruby berbentuk bulan sabit, tapi...  
"Sebas?"  
"C-ciel?"  
'Jangan-jangan...'  
Sebas memeluk ciel perlahan dan berbisik  
"You are a deamon... "  
Undertaker muncul tiba-tiba disana.  
"Bukan deamon, sebby~ he is a cute rare devil with deamon blood~ hihi"  
"Ayah..."  
"Sebas... Sekarang kita dapat bersama?"  
"Tentu... Sejak kapan kau..."  
Taker menyambung  
"Ahh... Sejak aku memasukkan darahmu kedalam dirinya, dia adalah deamon, tapi jati dirinya adalah devil"  
"Aku bisa menikahinya?"  
Undertaker tersenyum, dan mengangguk.  
Ciel langsung mengecup bibir Sebas yang membuat sebas terkejut. Takerpun menghancurkan suasana(?)  
"Hihihi, menarik~ Cloud, sebas bagaimana kalau kalian double wedding saja?~ kau bisa menjemput alois besok, kapan pernikahannya?"  
Disambut shock anak sekampung (semansion)  
"APAAA?!"  
Yah begitulah.. Akhirnya double wedding tersebut dilaksanakan 2 hari setelah itu. Alois? Cloud menjemputnya lagi dari dunia manusia ke demon world dengan cara membunuhnya (?) (Author: APA?!) Yah begitulah~  
Bagaimana nasib liontin ungu, dan cincin merah? Mereka jadi jimat (?) Milik under taker sekarang..

* * *

Detail? Kaeadaan pesta? First night? Tunggulah di chapter berikutnya  #digampar massa

Chap terpendek? Sorry. O/\O late upload maaf T.T. Chap bertele-tele? Sumimasen.

Read and Review all ^^ Thx for reading

To be continued... ;)

**Salam manis dari Cherr99**

**Balasan review :3 =**

sherry dark jewel: sipp akan saya lanjutkan (y)

AkuNoMeshitsukai: khukhukhu.. Alois maaf yaa QQ *dibanting Claude* yap.. tentang kenang-kenangan disitu merupakan sesuatu berupa benda yang diberikan kepada wali/ortu pada saat menikah untuk meyakinkan/ memperbolehkan/ memberi restu semacamnya (?) Berlian jiwa disitu dimaksudkan ya... berlian yang hanya didapatkan didalam jiwa seseorang (?) mati lagi? jawabannya ada diatas :3 lemon? sabar... setelah ini ada malam pertama, dan mungkin honeymoon *di glare orang sekampung*

Lee Kibum: kyaaa! gomen" kalo lama lagi x_x ternyata Ciel gak jadi mati *digiling sebas*

UzumakiKagari: hwaa makasih sarannya senpai fic pertama adalah pengalaman berarti QQ arigatou semua sarannya ;)

mariashine87: gapapa :D lemon~~~ chap selanjutnya yaa '3' maaf chap berikutnya pasti ada OwO(y) berlian yang hanya didapatkan didalam jiwa seseorang (?)


End file.
